Step Up
by Serenetie-Ishida
Summary: ik weet het heb de titel gepikt van een film, maar hij past goed bij het verhaal, in elk geval er komt een nieuwe 6 ling op zweinstein. en laten ze nou net van weddeschappen en wedstrijdjes houden, hoe harry en draco daarbij verzeilt raken....
1. proloog

writersnote: zoals altijd het bekende liedje, ik ben niet de eigenaar van harry potter en de rest. Was dat maar zo dan was ik nu rijk geweest in plaats van dat ze zitten te zeuren dat ik werk moet gaan zoeken wat er niet is in dit kleine dorpje. de volgende personages zijn wel van mij dus afblijven :P  
Christina of Londen  
Anastacia Of londen  
Videl, Violet, Elisabeth en Carmen Of Londen ( Zesling)  
Phil en Don Of Londen (2ling)  
Jessie Aberloud ( beste vriendin van Anastacia)  
Valerie Aiden ( bff van Christina)

**Proloog**

"Dit is gekkenwerk, Wie gaat het nou sirieus nemen als ik met draco malfidus moet aanpappen."Zei ik, Nooit of de nimmer zou ik me met draco malfidus innemen, Die Arrogante slijmbal. Hij valt alleen op je als je heel toevallig knap bent en volbloed bent. Blegh.

"sorry zus het ziet er nou eenmaal niet anders uit. Ieder van ons doet iets wat die niet leuk vind, Ik wou dat ik met draco mocht aanpappen, hij is net zo knap. Je mag van geluk spreken dat jij die opdracht krijgt. Ik krijg potter op m'n rekening." Videl, mijn zus. die had echt een grondige hekel aan Harry. Haar haat voor harry was het zelfde als die ik voor draco had.

Waarom bestaat dit spel in godsnaamheid, ik haat doen durven of waarheid.

* * *

dat was de proloog, ik begin snel aan het eerste hoofdstuk. Die zet ik zo snel mogelijk online en hoop dat jullie dan ook ff een berichtje achter laten


	2. een boel brieven

Writersnote: jade, TELLMEBABY (kijk allemaal hoofdletters:P) en Twirose dankje voor de eerste 3 reviews. hoop dat jullie het eerste hoofdstuk leuk vinden. Er gebeurd nog neit zo heel veel spannends maar dat komt nog wel verder in het verhaal. en de hele groep namen die je zag, dat zijn gewoon mijn personage's je krijgt eht meest te maken met Christina en Anastacia.

**Een bende brieven**

"Waarom wonen we ook alweer in zo'n groot huis" Vroeg Anastacia terwijl ze alweer eens een keer verdwaalt waren in hun over grote huis, nou ja een reusachtig herenhuis, het huis bestond zo'n beetje uit 3 eetkamers, 5 woonkamers, 3 keukens, 15 badkamers, 21 slaapkamers, 5 logeerkamers, 2 zwembaden (binnen en buiten) een dojo, 3 tennisbanen en 8 muziekkamers.

"Omdat pap en mam zo nodig zoveel kinderen moesten adopteren, aangezien ze er toch het geld ervoor hebben." Antwoorde Christina, Anastacia en Christina komen uit een familie van 21, beter gezegt 2 ouders hun oma en 18 kinderen. 8 kinderen waren van hun ouders zelf. Maar hun moeder had een zwak voor kinderen die geen goed thuis hebben en heeft zo nog 10 kinderen onder haar hoede genomen. Iets wat niet altijd door de tweeling Phil en Don in dank afgenomen werd.

"We moeten echt eens een keer een kaart maken van het huis, misschien vinden we dan ook nog eens een keer iets terug." Christina lachtte om de opmerking van haar zus. "Je weet dat dat geen zin heeft, over nog geen jaar verhuizen we alweer. Dan is Sabura al weer een paar keer bij de politie beland."

Sabura was hun jongere adoptiezusje van 14, ze was een grote rebel en vocht een beetje te vaak en kwam zo meerdere malen in aanraking met de politie. Maar het was beter dat ze buiten de deur vechtte dan dat dat binnen het huis gebeurde. Phil en don hielden er niet van als dat gebeurde en hebben Sabura dat ook al meerdere malen laten merken, een van de keren was door jeukpoeder in al haar kleren te doen. Ze heeft toen 3 dagen jeuk gehad en het kwam nog niet in haar op dat het aan haar kleren kon liggen.

" Yes, eindelijk ik heb de keuken gevonden. Aanvallen." En Anastacia rende naar de koelkast, maar er kwam een grote teleurstelling. Er was helemaal geen eten in de koelkast. "verkeerde keuken An." Klonk het van uit de deur opening en Christina liep verder naar de goede keuken.

Toen ze de goede keuken eenmaal hadden gevonden maakten ze zichzelf snel wat te eten klaar. Ze zaten net toen er een harde knal klonk. Phil en Don waren net verschijnseld. "hehe, eindelijk de goede keuken, ik denk dat ik de verkeerde in gedachten had." en phil pikte snel de 2de boterham van Christina's bord af.

"hbn ullie al me pa en am gerat?" vroeg hij met volle mond, Christina keek hem even aan. En hij herhaalde het nog een keer. "hebben jullie al met papa en mam gepraat. We gaan naar zweinstein, Ze hebben alle 14 brieven gekregen. En zelfs Sabura mag gaan."

"nee" kreunde Anastacia.

"helemaal mee eens zijn we een keer van haar af moet ze alsnog mee."Don deed ook eindelijk zijn mond eens open.

"In elk geval de brieven liggen in de woonkamer volgens mij in de west vleugel." En Phil wou alweer gaan, maar Christina hield hem tegen.

"waag eht neit om weg te gaan, dan moeten we dat hele pokken eind lopen, we kunnen net zo makkelijk bijverschijnselen." En Christina hield zijn arm vast.  
en ze waren in een keer in de woonkamer.

"Kijk hier zijn onze brieven." Phil greep ook die van Christina en gaf die aan haar. Ze waren alle drie de bieven aan het lezen toen Anastacia aan kwam lopen. Ze was totaal uitgeput net alsof ze net een heel stuk had gerend "Konden jullie niet een moment wachten ik had m'n boterham nog niet op en nu moest ik dat hele stuk lopen." Toen de andere 3 het zagen hoe Anastacia erbij stond, Schoten ze in de lach.

"An, doe je haren eens goed je ziet er niet uit. trouwens de brieven zijn hier." Anastacia las ook haar brief.

"Nou het ziet ernaaruit dat we naar Zweinstein gaan."


	3. Treinreis en aankomst

**Zweinstein, Zweinstein zweinig Zweinstein.**

"Oh nee hé, moeten we serieus met een trein reizen. dan word ik misselijk." Begon Anastacia al te zeuren, er klonk een diepe zucht van achter haar.  
"Wat zeur je nou, we gaan naar Zweinstein." Christina stond naast haar zus met zo'n 3 koffers met zich mee zeulend. Christina had erg veel dingen die ze mee wou nemen en niet in 1 koffer paste. Van haar oma had ze 3 hele mooie roze koffers gekregen. Ze doet haar oortjes weer in en begint zachtjes meer te neuriën met Super Junior sexy free and single.

"Waarom heb je ook alweer zoveel koffers nodig?"Vroeg Anastacia aan haar zus, die zelf net 1 kleine koffer mee had en haar uil oehoe. Christina keek haar zus scheef aan en zuchtte diep. zusjes begrepen je ook nooit.

"Kom op we gaan een plekje zoeken in de trein." En ze liepen met de hele groep de trein in, En gelukkig konden ze niet allemaal in de zelfde coupé waardoor ze de kleintjes van hun groep snel kwijt waren.

Christina pakte als eerste haar mini radio en zette die aan. Er klonk meteen al muziek door de coupé, Christina begon nu zelf mee te zingen en de groep begon te lachen toen ze haar imitatie deed van Tineke schouten met Lenie uit de takkenstraat. Toen kwam Harry potter, de jongen die bleef leven, binnen lopen en meteen stopte de muziek ermee.

"Kunnen we wat voor je doen?" Vroeg Violet, die Harry gefascineerd aankeek. Ze liet dus vooral merken dat ze Harry wel knap vond. Harry deinsde een beetje achteruit na die blik van Violet. "Nou, die muziek zachter zetten misschien." Vroeg die terwijl die met grote ogen naar violet keek, die nog steeds Harry met een soort verliefde blik aan bleef kijken. Christina en Anastacia schoten in de lach.

"Let niet op ons zusje, ze is vooral gek op jongens met groene ogen en donker haar. Verder is ze nog helemaal normaal hoor, op haar obsessie voor Balkenende na dan." Vertelde Christina, Ze viel nog net niet dood neer door de dodelijke blik van Violet.

"We zijn hier nieuw, en ja die muziek kan zachter, Ik ben Christina, dit zijn mijn zusjes. Anastacia, Violet, Videl, Elisabeth en Carmen. Zoals je misschien al merkt zijn we een zesling ook al lijken we niet zo op elkaar." En dat klopte. De zesling hadden dezelfde licht groene kleur ogen, meer een soort kattenoog groen kleurtje. Ze waren ongeveer 1,65 lang en Ze hadden allemaal hel blond haar op Christina na die lange rode lokken had. Christina en Anastacia leken het meeste op elkaar en kon je dan ook alleen door de haarkleur uit elkaar houden. Ze hadden namelijk dezelfde smaak en wisselden dan ook geregeld van kleding met elkaar. Christina's koffers zaten dan ook vol met spijkerbroeken en topjes voor 2.

Violet en Videl waren allebei zeer sportief en hadden dus ook meestal sport kleding aan. Videl had een korte boblijn en Violet droeg haar haren altijd in een staart.

Elisabeth en Carmen waren de tutjes van de zes. Met hun Make-up altijd goed op waardoor ze net een iets warmere kleur huid hadden. De zesling had namelijk een prachtig mooie porseleinen huid. Verder droegen de ze alleen maar jurkjes. Je zou ze nooit zien in een spijkerbroek of een trainingsbroek.

Er was maar één ding wat de meiden met elkaar gemeen hadden en dat was hun passie voor dansen.

Harry keek de zesling verbluft aan en wist niet goed wat hij hiermee aanmoest. Christina zag het en zei "Ik weet dat het allemaal een beetje verwarrend is maar je went er wel aan." Harry knikte niet al te overtuigend z'n hoofd met nog steeds een verdwaasde blik op zijn gezicht en liep weg.

"Nou dat ging goed." Zei Videl met een sarcastische ondertoon. "Ik had niet gedacht dat het zo'n mietje was na alles wat je over hem leest." Meteen volgde er een giftige blik van Violet. Violet praatte nooit veel maar stond wel bekend om haar blikken die ze kon maken naar een ander.

"Het viel wel mee, maar ik hoop niet dat het allemaal van dat soort jongens zijn. Hij was vrij onbeschoft. Hij stelde zich niet eens voor." Dat was natuurlijk Elisabeth die erg gericht was op manieren. En of de jongens zich wel netjes kleden. Wat betreft Harry dus ook niet het geval was.

"Ik geloof dat we ons maar beter kunnen omkleden, Zweinstein komt inzicht." Anastacia stok haar toverstok tevoorschijn en toverde snel haar kleren om. De andere vijf deden hetzelfde.

* * *

Eenmaal in het kasteel liep het groepje van 14 leerlingen naar Prof. Anderling toe. Prof. Anderling zette de groep bij de eerstejaars neer en zei "Jullie gaan zo meteen door deze deuren naar de grote zaal en daar zullen jullie verdeeld worden over de vier afdelingen Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuff en Zwadderich. Daarna ga je rustig bij de afdeling zitten en dan zal er eten zijn."

Toen ging prof. Anderling naar binnen en zaten Christina en de andere bij allemaal eerstejaars waar ze al lang en breed boven uit keken. "wat zijn ze allemaal zenuwachtig."Zei Phil die moest er wel om lachen. Maar toen zag je dat Carmen rilde. Christina schoot in de lach. "je bent toch niet serieus zenuwachtig Carmen." Maar Carmen knikte van wel.

Toen kwam prof. Anderling weer terug lopen. "We kunnen jullie nu ontvangen. Treed binnen." En prof. Anderling draaide zich weer om en liep de grote zaal in. Christina zag dat de eerstejaars niet durfden te lopen dus liep zij samen met Anastacia maar naar voren en ging als eerste de zaal in.

"ik roep jullie op, op alfabetische volgorde. Aberloud, Demi."

Ze zagen dat demi een hoed op haar hoofd kreeg en toen riep die Griffoendor. Zo ging het een hele tijd door totdat.

"Of Londen, sabura"

De hoed haar hoofd nog niet eens geraakt. "Zwadderich."

Videl, Elisabeth & carmen kwamen ook in Zwadderich net als de kleintjes van hun familie.

"Of Londen, Don"

"Ravenklauw."

Don keek even raar en ging toen naar zijn tafel en haalde zijn schouders op tegen zijn broer. Net alsof die wou zeggen, ik weet niet wat er is gebeurd.

"Of Londen, Phil."

"Zwadderich."

Nu was de 2ling helemaal van slag. Ze zaten niet bij elkaar op de afdeling.

"Of londen, Christina."

Christina stapte naar voren en ging zitten. Ze kreeg de hoed op haar hoofd.

"Hmmm... je bent anders dan je familie. Je hebt wel een vleugje duisternis in je maar je wilt je graag bewijzen. Ja, je bent dapper en moedig. Dan word het: Griffoendor!"

Anastacia en Violet kwamen ook in Griffoendor. Violet sprong bijna meteen op Harry af toen ze zag dat ze bij hem in de afdeling zat. Zo kwam er een einde aan de sortering en kregen ze een heerlijke warm avondmaal. Aan het eind van de maaltijd werden ze geroepen door de klassenoudste van Griffoendor die hun de weg wees naar de afdeling en het wachtwoord voor het schilderij. Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer hoorden ze achter zich.

"Doen jullie mee met een potje doen durven of waarheid."


	4. doen durven of waarheid

Doen, Durven of Waarheid

Christina en Anastacia keken achterom en zagen daar vier andere meiden staan. De kleine rode zei "Ah, kom op jullie zijn toch niet bang voor een spelletje." Christina en Anastacia keken elkaar aan en kregen een grijns op hun gezicht. Hoe kun je anderen beter leren kennen dan een potje doen, durven of waarheid.

"Natuurlijk doen we mee. Maar misschien is het makkelijker als we weten hoe jullie heten." Antwoordde Anastacia. De kleine rode die eerder gesproken had vertelde dat ze Ginny heette en stelde de andere meiden voor. Degene met de grote bos bruine krullen was Hermelien. Het Indische meisje heette Parvati en als laatste was daar Belinda die een grote strik in haar haren had.

De meiden gingen naar boven en installeerden zich op de bedden. Christina en Anastacia keken eerst een beetje rond en hadden de twee bedden die naast elkaar stonden. Christina zette natuurlijk als eerste haar radio neer en plofte op het bed. Ginny begon met vragen:

"Hermelien, doen durven of waarheid?"

"Waarheid."

"wat vind jij van Ron?"

"eumh, nou... Op het punt na dat hij irritant en zo eigenwijs is. Isdiebestliefafentoe." Dat laatste kwam er erg snel uit, en ze werd vuurrood. Ginny had het gehoord en kreeg een grijns op haar gezicht. Maar nu was het Hermeliens beurt.

"Christina, doen durven of waarheid?"

"Doen."

Hermelien keek de andere meiden aan en die gingen heel kort overleggen. Christina en Anastacia keken elkaar aan en haalde hun schouders op. Hermelien draaide zich weer om naar Christina.

"Oke, in het zevende jaar van Ravenklauw zit een erg knappe jongen en hij heet Jasper. Jij zult hem moeten versieren en één keer met zoenen met bewijs dat je dat ook echt hebt gedaan." De meiden begonnen te grijnzen.

"Eitje." zei Christina en de meiden keken haar verbaast aan.

"Er is een catch. Jasper heeft al een vriendin genaamd Alice en zij weet op een of andere manier altijd wat hij doet. En wat hem gaat gebeuren."

"nogmaals, eitje." En Christina ging door.

"Anastacia wat kies jij?"

"ik kies voor waarheid."

"Maar ik weet alles al van je. Nou ja, Wie van de jongens hier op Zweinstein zijn nu al in je top 3."

"hm... op 3. Fred" Ginny's gezicht vertrok.

"op 2. Harry." Ginny's gezicht vertrok opnieuw.

"op 1. Blaise." Alle meiden keken haar nu raar aan.

"dankjewel door jullie gezichten krijg ik echt vol vertrouwen in mijn keuzes."

Christina zat te gniffelen en fluisterde iets in het oor van Anastacia. Anastacia leek het een goed plan te vinden en vroeg toen.

"Ginny doen durven of waarheid?"

"Ik kies ook voor doen."

"aangezien jullie mijn zus zo'n leuke opdracht hebben gegeven, zal ik dat bij jou ook doen. Zorg eens dat je mijn broer Phil zover krijgt met jou te zoenen. Hij heeft geen vriendin. Hij is alleen wel kieskeurig."

De meiden keken elkaar niet begrijpend aan. Wat was daar nou moeilijk aan, hij had geen eens een vriendin. Wat de meiden niet wisten en Christina en Anastacia wel, was dat Phil homo was.

* * *

De volgende ochtend stonden alle meiden gelijk op. Ginny en Christina zouden vandaag met hun opdracht beginnen. Ginny ging tijdens toverdranken bij Phil zitten en kennelijk hadden Christina en Anastacia Phil al ingelicht over wat er kon gebeuren. En Phil speelde alles netjes mee.

"zeg Phil, heb je nog meer lessen met ons samen." Vroeg Ginny met een zo verleidelijk mogelijk stemmetje.

Phil moest zijn best doen om niet in de lach te schieten."Volgens mij hebben we ook samen verzorging van Fabeldieren."

"Wil je dan niet met mij samenwerken met verzorging." Ze bleef hem de hele tijd aankijken totdat de bel ging.

En zodra de bel ging liep Phil ook snel weg en buiten de deur hoorde je zacht gegniffel. Ginny kwam Chagrijnig naar de meiden groep toe.

"Wat heeft die broer van jullie, hij reageert op geen van mijn flirt pogingen."

Ginny bleef de rest van de dag chagrijnig zelfs toen ze die avond in de bibliotheek zaten om te leren. En heel toevallig was Jasper er ook. Christina zag hem wel vanuit haar ooghoek, maar reageerde er niet zo heel erg op. De meiden keken haar echter verwachtingsvol aan.

"Wat zitten jullie me nou de hele tijd aan te staren, jullie hebben niet gezegd wanneer het gedaan moest worden alleen dat het moest." Zei Christina nogal een beetje hard en achter haar hoorde je gegniffel van Jasper. Alice had hem al op de hoogte gebracht. Christina keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar hem en negeerde hem verder. Ze begon weer net zo haar boek te lezen. Maar de meiden gaven het niet op en bleven haar aan staren.

"Hou eens op met dat staren, ik ga wel ergens anders zitten als jullie niet ophouden." Merkte Christina op, achter haar klonk een melodieuze stem.

"Je kunt hier wel bij komen zitten, ook al helpt het niet tegen het staren van hun." Maar Christina stond op en ging bij hem zitten en las verder. Na een half uur hielden de meiden op met staren en vertrokken maar uit de bibliotheek hoewel ze wel eerst vroegen of Christina mee ging, maar die was te verdiept in haar boek.

"Lastig niet, de eerste dag en dan meteen al een moeilijke opdracht bij doen durven of waarheid." Deze keer begon Jasper zelf tegen haar te praten en Christina keek op uit het boek. Ze keek hem even aan en zei. "Ik heb Ginny een moeilijkere opdracht geven dan zij mij. Ze moet mijn broer zoenen maar dat gaat haar nooit lukken." Jasper keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "Phil is homo." Legde Christina uit.

"En als ik het goed begrijp, moest jij mij zover krijgen en dan ook bewijs leveren?" Zijn mondhoeken gingen omhoog en keek haar nieuwsgierig aan.

"Ik vraag me af hoe jij dit allemaal weet? Ze zeiden iets over Alice, dat zij altijd wist wat jij doet. Maar dat zegt niks over het feit dat je van de opdracht afweet." Jasper keek haar even aan net alsof hij de juiste woorden probeerde te vinden. "Alice weet meer dan alleen wat ik doe, ze weet ook wat mij te wachten staat. Ze schoot trouwens behoorlijk in de lach toen ze die opdracht in het vizier kreeg. Alice wil die meiden trouwens terug pakken, Als jij mee wilt doen."

Christina keek nu geïnteresseerd "vertel!"

Jasper boog zich naar haar toe en vertelde haar het plan.


End file.
